Marvel pedia Wiki
Русская версия MARVELPedia Русская версия:http://ru.marvel-pedia.wikia.com Добро пожаловать! MARVEL Pedia это энциклопедия по комиксам: Marvel Comics (от англ. marvel — чудо) — американская компания, издающая комиксы, подразделение корпорации «Marvel Entertainment». Получившая среди поклонников комиксов прозвище «Дом идей», «Marvel» наиболее известна такими сериями комиксов, как «Фантастическая четвёрка», «Человек-паук», «Невероятный Халк», «Железный человек», «Сорвиголова», «Серебряный Сёрфер», «Призрачный гонщик», «Доктор Стрэндж», «Тор», «Капитан Америка» и «Люди Икс». Большинство персонажей комиксов «Marvel» обитают в одной вымышленной вселенной, получившей название Земля-616. С 1960-х Marvel Comics — одна из двух самых крупных американских компаний, выпускающих комиксы, наравне с «DC Comics» (чьими самыми известными детищами являются «Супермен» и «Бэтмен») В конце августа 2009 года компания «The Walt Disney Company» объявила о покупке «Marvel»[1]. Сделка состоялась в конце декабря 2009 года, и её цена составила $4,24 миллиарда[2]. Человек - паук Челове́к-пау́к (англ. Spider-Man), настоящее имя Пи́тер Па́ркер (англ. Peter Parker) — вымышленный персонаж, супергерой комиксовиздательства Marvel Comics, созданный Стэном Ли и Стивом Дитко. С момента своего первого появления на страницах комикса Amazing Fantasy №15 (рус. Удивительная фантазия, август 1962) он стал одним из самых популярных супергероев. Ли и Дитко задумывали персонажа как подростка-сироту, воспитанного дядей и тётей, совмещающего жизнь обычного студента и борца с преступностью. Человек-паук получил суперсилу, увеличенную ловкость, «паучье чутьё», а также способность держаться на отвесных поверхностях и выпускать паутину из рук с использованием прибора собственного изобретения. До появления Человека-паука в 1960-х подростки в комиксах о супергероях обычно были всего лишь их помощниками. Комиксы о Человеке-пауке разбили эти стереотипы, представив героем одинокого подростка, отвергаемого многими сверстниками[3] и у которого не было опытного наставника, как Капитан Америка у Баки или Бэтмен у Робина. После смерти своего дяди Бена ему пришлось самостоятельно узнавать, что «с большой силой приходит и большая ответственность». Marvel выпустила множество серий комиксов о Человеке-пауке, самой первой из которых стала The Amazing Spider-Man (рус.Удивительный Человек-паук), последний выпуск которой вышел в декабре 2012 года. На смену ей пришла серия комиксов The Superior Spider-Man (рус. Превосходный Человек-паук). За годы своего существования Питер Паркер был то робким учеником средней школы, то проблемным студентом колледжа, то женатым учителем, а также членом нескольких команд супергероев, таких как Мстители, Новые Мстители, Фантастическая четвёрка. Наиболее характерным образом Питера Паркера вне жизни Человека-паука является образ независимого фотографа, который использовался в комиксах на протяжении многих лет. С увеличением своей популярности Человек-паук вышел за пределы комиксов, стал появляться на телевидении, в видеоиграх икинофильмах и является одним из самых коммерчески успешных супергероев[4]. В трилогии художественных фильмов его роль исполнил актёр Тоби Магуайр, а в перезапуске франшизы, первый фильм которой вышел в 2012 году, его сыграл британский актёрЭндрю Гарфилд[5]. Рив Карни предстал в роли Питера Паркера в бродвейском мюзикле 2010 года «Человек-паук: Погасить темноту» (англ. Spider-Man: Turn Off the Dark)[6]. В 2011 году персонаж занял 3 место в списке «Сто лучших героев комиксов всех времён» по версии IGN[7]. Биография По оригинальной версии, Питер Паркер представлялся как одарённый в науке подросток-сирота, который живёт со своими дядей и тётей в Форест-Хиллс, Куинс, Нью-Йорк. Питер — отличник, из-за чего подвергается насмешкам сверстников, зовущих его «книжным червём». В выпуске Amazing Fantasy №15 во время научной выставки его случайно кусает радиоактивный паук. Благодаря этому он получает «паучьи» сверхспособности, как, например, суперсилу, способность передвигаться по стенам и феноменальную прыгучесть. Пользуясь своими научными знаниями, Питер сконструировал устройство, которое крепится к его запястьям и позволяет «выстреливать» паутиной. Питер берёт псевдоним Человек-паук, надевает костюм и скрывает от всех своё настоящее лицо. Как Человек-паук он становится известной телезвездой. Однажды на студии он упускает шанс остановить вора, который, скрываясь от полицейского, пробежал мимо. Тогда Питер решил, что это «забота полиции, а не звезды». Спустя несколько недель его дядя Бен ограблен и убит, и разгневанный Человек-паук отправляется на поиски убийцы, которым оказывается тот самый вор, которого он отказался остановить. Осознав, что «большая сила влечёт за собой большую ответственность», Человек-паук решает лично начать бороться с преступностью[37]. После смерти дяди, чтобы прокормить себя и свою тетю Мэй, он начинает зарабатывать деньги, за что подвергается всяческим нападкам со стороны одноклассников, а особенно Флэша Томпсона, школьной звезды футбола. Питер получает работу фотографа в издательстве газеты Daily Bugle и продаёт снимки главному редактору Джоне Джеймсону, который постоянно очерняет Человека-паука на страницах издания[38][39]. Вскоре Паркер понимает, что совмещать личную жизнь и войну с преступностью очень сложно, и даже пытается оставить карьеру героя. После окончания старшей школы[40] Питер поступает в Государственный Университет (вымышленное учебное заведение, аналогичное реальнымКолумбийскому и Нью-Йоркскому университетам), где знакомится с Гарри Озборном — своим соседом по комнате, который впоследствии стал его лучшим другом. Там же он встречает Гвен Стейси, которая становится его девушкой[41]. В период учёбы в университете тётя Мэй знакомит его с Мэри Джейн Уотсон. Когда Питер пытается помочь Гарри в его проблемах с наркотиками, ему становится известно, что отец Гарри, Норман, — злодей Зелёный гоблин. Узнав об этом, Питер даже предпринял попытку оставить костюм супергероя на некоторое время[42][43]. Во время схватки Человека-паука с Доктором Осьминогом случайно погибает детектив Джордж Стейси, отец Гвен. По ходу своих приключений Паук завёл множество друзей и знакомых в сообществе супергероев, которые часто приходили к нему на помощь в ситуациях, с которыми он не мог справиться один. В сюжете The Night Gwen Stacy Died (рус. Ночь, когда умерла Гвен Стейси) в выпусках The Amazing Spider-Man №121—122, Человек-паук случайно убивает Гвен Стейси, пытаясь спасти её после того, как Зелёный гоблин сбросил её либо с Бруклинского моста, что можно понять по изображению, либо с Моста Джорджа Вашингтона, что указано в тексте[44]. Человек-паук слишком поздно успевает зацепить Гвен паутиной и, подняв её, понимает, что она мертва. В выпуске №121 предполагается, что Гвен погибла из-за резкой остановки на высокой скорости во время падения. Питер винил себя в смерти Гвен и в следующем номере вступил в схватку с Зелёным гоблином, который случайно убил сам себя[45]. Справившись с душевной травмой, Питер в итоге начинает проявлять чувства к Мэри Джейн Уотсон, которая стала ему больше, чем другом. Питер заканчивает колледж в №185; в №194 (июль 1979 года) он встречает кокетливую Фелицию Харди, известную как Чёрная кошка[46], а в №196 (сентябрь 1979 года) знакомится с застенчивой девушкой Деброй Уитман. С 1984 по 1988 годы Человек-паук носил костюм, отличающийся от классического оригинала. Чёрный с белыми вставками вариант впервые появляется в The Аmazing Spider-Man№252 (май 1984), а его история рассказывается в ограниченной серии комиксов Secret Wars (рус. Тайные войны), где на другой планете Человек-паук участвует вместе с остальными героями Земли в битве против суперзлодеев[47]. Новый вариант костюма сопровождался полемикой среди поклонников комиксов, которые считали, что такая радикальная смена классического костюма равносильна кощунству, так как костюм — главная отличительная черта Человека-паука, как Бэтмена или Супермена[48]. Позже создатели ввели объяснение: новый костюм был симбиотом, от которого Человек-паук смог освободиться после событий Тайных войн[49]. Позже тот же симбиот возвращается в качестве Венома с намерением отомстить. Паркер делает предложение Мэри Джейн в The Amazing Spider-Man №290 (июль 1987), и через два номера она соглашается. Подробности свадьбы описаны в сюжете Wedding! (рус. Свадьба!) в ежегоднике Amazing Spider-Man Annual №21 (1987)[51][52]. Дэвид Мишлайн позже, в 2007 году, сказал, что изначально вместо бракосочетания Питера и Мэри Джейн автором Гленом Гринбергом был придуман другой сюжет, который был отклонён, и в итоге был издан сценарий Джима Шутера о свадьбе, получивший отрицательные отзывы критиков. В «Саге о клонах» выясняется, чтоБен Рейли (Алый паук, клон Питера Паркера, созданный профессором Майлзом Уорреном, преподававшим в колледже Питера) является настоящим Питером, а тот Питер, который считался настоящим, есть клон. По сюжету Питер решает отказаться от личности Человека-паука на какое-то время. В Spider-Man №75 (декабрь 1996) Рейли погибает, после чего становится ясным, что всё это время клоном был он. Вернувшийся Зелёный гоблин также подтверждает это, и Питер снова надевает костюм супергероя[53]. В спецвыпусках, опубликованных в 2004—2005 годах, он развивает в себе дополнительные паучьи способности, включая физиологическую возможность стрелять паутиной без специальных приборов, токсичные жала, которые выдвигаются из предплечий, улучшенное ночное видение, уровень силы и ловкости. Человек-паук становится членом командыНовых Мстителей и по ходу развития сюжета Гражданской войны раскрывает миру свою личность Питера Паркера, увеличивая свои и без того многочисленные проблемы[54]. Питер принимает сторону супергероев, восставших против закона о Регистрации. В сюжете One More Day (рус. Ещё один день) Паркер вступает в соглашение с демоном Мефисто. В обмен на восстановление статус-кво его личности и воскрешение тети Мэй все воспоминания о браке Питера и Мэри Джейн стёрты. Это вызывает изменения во временном потоке, такие, как воскрешение Гарри Озборна и возвращение Паука к механическим приборам для выпускания паутины[55]. В The Amazing Spider-Man №647 (декабрь 2010) Питер начинает встречаться с офицером полиции Карли Купер, а со следующего выпуска становится одним из научных сотрудников исследовательской лаборатории Horizon Labs, что даёт ему возможность создавать для себя новые улучшенные костюмы. После смерти Джонни Шторма Человек-паук, согласно последней воле умершего, занял его место в Фантастической четвёрке, которая изменила своё название на Фонд Будущего (англ. Future Foundation). В сюжетной арке Dying Wish умирающему Доктору Осьминогу удаётся поменяться с Питером Паркером телами[56]. В результате Питер Паркер умирает в теле Доктора Осьминога, а сам Осьминог, пережив все воспоминания Питера, становится новым Человеком-пауком[57]. Он создаёт для себя новый усовершенствованный костюм и даёт себя имя —Превосходный Человек-паук[58]. Новые страницы Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:Help Category:Template documentation Category:General wiki templates Category:Templates Category:Image wiki templates Category:Infobox templates Category:Organization